This invention relates to a bicycle stand.
A need exists for a capability to store a bicycle effectively without resting the bicycle against a wall and possibly damaging the wall or taking up too much space. Generally bicycle stands are bulky and are only suitable for outdoor use such as in a school yard or in a parking lot.
In modern living conditions in confined spaces there is a requirement for a bicycle stand which is light, compact and quick and easy to use and which can be manufactured at a low cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle stand which addresses, at least to some extent, the aforementioned requirements.